1. Field
Embodiments are generally related to an application or service that expands the functionality of the navigation field of a browser.
2. Related
The navigation field of a browser is generally used to generate a URL request or a search query. Typically, within the navigation field, a user enters the name of a website that they would like to display. In response, a request message is generated and sent to a server storing the contents of the website. The server sends back a response message which includes the contents of the website. Upon receipt of the response message, the browser reads the contents of the response message and formats the content of the website for display. Alternatively, a user may enter a string of text for which they would like a set of search results returned. In response, a list of suggested URLs may be displayed. The user may select one of the suggested URLs which will result in the display of a website.